The Origins of the Super Mario Bros
by starmariofan4
Summary: No Copyright Intended. ALL rights belong to their proper places. For Entertainment Purposes. Wart had just bombed the city of Dinohatten, so now Princess Daisy along with her friends Luigi, Mario, Toad, and Daniella must find the mysterious storyteller Merlee, who lives deep in Koopenari Desert in order to defeat, the evil Wart. But does the answer even lie in this dimension?
1. Dinohatten

Find out what happens after Wart has bombed the city of Dinohatten.

No Copyright Intended. ALL rights belong to their proper places. For Entertainment Purposes.

Wart and his goons had just bombed the newly de-fungused planet of Dinohatten, now Princess Daisy along with her friends Luigi, Mario, Toad, and Daniella must find the mysterious storyteller Merlee, who lives deep in Koopenari Desert.

"Are you sure we're going the right," Luigi Mario asked the 20-year- old princess.

"Positive," she said holding up the map her ailing father given her when they were asked to find Merlee.

"So who is this 'Merlee'," Mario asked walking alongside Daniella, and Toad.

"Merlee was an ancient being who knew everything about everyone," Toad replied.

"How do you know that, Toad," Luigi asked.

"When I lived on the streets as a rebel against stupa King Koopa, I picked up a few things about legends, and things."

"What do you mean, 'she knows everything about everyone'," Mario asked suspiciously.

"I'm not completely sure. Like I said it's only a legend, but if King Reznor is sure she exists then so do I."

"WE'RE CHASING AFTER A LEGEND," Mario exclaimed, angrily.

"Calm down, big brother," said Luigi said to his much older brother.

"WE'RE CHASING AFTER A LEGEND," Mario repeated to his brother, "WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THIS PERSON, EVEN EXISTS."

"You don't know that, she could exists."

"Yeah, right."

The two brother began to argue until Mario's girlfriend,Daniella, tapped on his shoulder, and said, "You are aware that Daisy stopped, right?"

"She did," Mario, and Luigi simultaneously said, confused. They looked over at the princess, who stood perfectly still, seeming to stare off into space.

"Uh...Daisy are you okay," Luigi asked, wondering why she was just standing there staring off into the empty, dry desert.

"We're here," Daisy said so quietly, and distant they had to strain to hear.

"What do you mean? There's nothing there," Mario said staring, where Daisy was staring.

"How do you know we're here, Your Highness," Toad asked the princess.

"Yeah, Daisy how," Daniella said.

"The pendant is reacting," she said in response holding up the purple, triangular crystal which is actually a piece of the meteorite that struck Earth 65 million years ago, sending all the dinosaurs to another dimension where they evolved into human-like creatures, of which Princess Daisy is one. Her friends saw the crystal was glowing and flashing; suddenly it yanked on the princess's neck, and took her to the part of the desert she had been staring at, and she was sucked into a portal of some kind.

"Not another dimension," Mario sighed, and very hesitant to enter remembering, how they were brought to Dinohatten in the first place. Luigi on the other hand jumped right in.

"LUIGI," everyone else cried, as they watched Luigi disappear.

"You guys have to see this," Luigi said, his head sticking out of the portal. Though hesitant at first, Mario, Daniella, and Toad stepped in to the portal. The mysterious portal did not lead to another dimension, it lead instead to what looked like house with a lot of bookshelves that lined every wall, with every space filled with books.

"Who Dares Enter My Home," a female voice boomed.

Daisy stepped forward, and said to the voice, "My name is Princess Daisy of Din-"

"I know who you are," the woman said coming out from behind a bookshelf wearing a gold and silver gown, "actually I know all of you."

"I'm guessing you're Merlee," Toad said.

"I am."

"How do we defeat Wart, and save my father," Daisy asked.

"I know the answer. But the answer you seek is not in this dimension."

"You mean the answers on Earth," Mario asked Merlee.

"Nope," Merlee said in response.

"What else is there," Mario asked.

"Thousands of Thousands of other dimensions," she said walking over to bookshelf, "more than you will ever count; for example this one," she continued placing a book entitled _Tales of the Mushroom Kingdom_ on a huge desk, and opened it. The book's pages turned by themselves to a story entitled _The Bullfrog Strikes Back, _and the story began

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. Well the main story is that Merlee (One of the fortune tellers in the Paper Mario series) tells Dinohatten Princess Daisy, Mario, Luigi, and Daniella (Characters in the Super Mario Bros Movie in 1993) about the Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Bowser we all know (Or the ones in the games on TV series), after Wart bombed the city of Dinohatten (Events that happened in the Super Mario Bros 2 online comic). Wanna read the comic, check out the website below. Once again all characters belong to Nintendo, this fanfiction is only for fun.


	2. The Bullfrog Strikes Back

The Bullfrog Strikes Back

(Based off of Super Mario Bros. 2)

The story opened up to a beautiful grassy area with large blocks with or without ?, big grassy hills with eyes, actually most of the things in this land had eyes, even the flowers, and strange looking houses that looked like mushrooms. The page turned on its own to four people (two men, two women) who were having a picnic, and eating cake.

"I have to hand it to you, Peach," said a woman wearing a yellow dress.

"Thank you, Daisy," said Peach.

"Wait, hold up there is another me in this dimension," Dinohatten Daisy asked.

""Yes," Merlee replied "No interrupting."

The story began again, starting with a strange, tiny humanoid that had a mushroom head who said, "Master Mario! Master Luigi! Princess Peach! Princess Daisy! Come quickly Wart's shy guys are attacking the people at Toad Town!"

"Wart's back," said one of the men who wore a green jumpsuit with blue sleeves with a thick Italian accent.

"I don't know, but hurry," said the mushroom humanoid.

"Let's-a go," the other man in a red jumpsuit with blue sleeves that was button up to the neck said in a mixture of an Italian and Brooklyn accent.

"Where did Wart even come from? He disappeared when we were kids," Daisy asked.

"I don't know, but we need stop him," the man in red told her.

"How? He's a giant FROG," the man in green asked.

"We can only try, Luigi," the man in red replied.

"Alright, Mario, I'll try," Luigi said to his brother.

The four protagonists arrived at toad town were many other humanoids with mushroom shaped heads resided were screaming as a strange human-sized mouse threw bob-ombs.

"Run you stupid, mushrooms! RUN," the mouse shouted.

"Well look who we have here the STUPID Mario Bros, that dunce Daisy, and that pesky Princess Peach," the mouse said noticing the gang.

"I have more brains in my little finger than you do in your whole body," Daisy shouted to Mouser.

"Oops," he said sarcastically throwing another bob-omb at another building which was the orphanage.

"I got it," Daisy said racing over and to everyone in Dinohatten, she shot large blasts of ice shot from her palms even though she didn't have an ice flower.

"Nice one, Daisy," Luigi called over to Daisy encasing the bob-omb in solid ice.

"Thanks," Daisy called back, throwing back the bob-omb at Mouser, but suddenly they all just fled.

"And stay out," Mario called as the rest shy guys raced away.

"That was weird," Daisy thought out loud as Mouser and the shy guys ran away.

"Yeah, well it's over at least," Mario told her.

"It's getting dark, Mario," Luigi told his big-little brother, "and I'm afraid of the dark."

"You're honestly afraid of everything," Mario replied.

"Am not," Luigi whined as he and his brother headed to their house called the Mario Bros Pad in the south part of the Mush Woods.

"Luigi's right. It is getting pretty dark you should back to the castle, Peach," Daisy told her younger sister.

"You're right, Daisy. It's almost night and Bowser could pop out anywhere around here under the darkness."

"Come on," Daisy said, grabbing her sister's hand and racing back to Peach's castle.

After they had dinner, and got their red and green pajamas, Mario and Luigi went to their separate beds (obviously red and green). Mario couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried, because he kept having the same dream about the Fairies from Subcon who needed his and Luigi's help because Wart kept sucking up their power to cross dimensions, and _Remember he hates veggies_. The next morning he told his brother about his dream.

"Weird dream, Mario," Luigi replied, "but do you think it's true, Mario. I mean it was pretty weird that Mouser and those shy guys just appeared and disappeared."

"Maybe. We should ask the princesses their thoughts." Mario said. The bros agreed to this and after throwing their jumpsuits over their pajamas and grabbing their red and green caps with a M and L sewn on, and headed down a green Warp Pipe that headed for Peach's Castle. As soon as they walked into the castle they knew something was wrong.

"Master Mario! Master Luigi! Something terrible has happened," the same brown spotted mushroom humanoid that was in the beginning.

"What's wrong, Toadsworth? Peach was kidnapped again," Luigi asked.

"Not this time she's safe and sound with her sister in the throne room, but soon we may all be doomed," Toadsworth explained to the bros. The Marios followed Toadsworth into the royal Throne Room, where Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were arguing about the dire situation.

"I'm sorry, Peach," Daisy said sarcastically to her younger sister, "I was too busy saving the orphanage from terrible fate. Excuuuuuse Me."

"You were the closest to the museum, so you should've at least seen those mask-wearing freaks stealing the Stone of Subcon," Peach shot back.

"What's going on," Mario asked the arguing sisters.

"It's terrible, Mario," Peach said to Mario, "Wart has stolen the Stone of Subcon."

"The what," Luigi asked.

"The Stone of Subcon," Daisy began, "is an ancient jewel that controls all dreams, that the Fairies of Subcon entrusted to the Mushroom Kingdom for protection."

"So, you left this powerful rock in the middle of a public museum where anyone could come in and steal it." Mario said to the princesses.

"No, it was locked inside a glass case surrounded by piranha plants who will bite if someone tried take it," Daisy remarked.

"Okay," Mario said, "oh yeah I had a weird a dream last night," and began tell them about his dream.

"We've got to stop him before he sucks up all of the fairies magic," Daisy responded.

"By 'we've' you mean us," Mario asked Daisy talking him and his brother.

"No, all of us," Daisy shot back confidently, "because you guys'll need our magic in Subcon."

"We will," Luigi asked starting to quiver in his shoes, "Why?"

"Subcon holds every dream and nightmare that was ever dreamt in the dream world, also only magic beings can open the portal," Daisy told them.

"But Daisy you said yourself your powers aren't completely under your control. It's only been a year since you accidentally frozen Sarsaland, and we had to help Peach thaw it."

Mario told her."

"They're mostly under my control," Daisy said in response, her cheeks growing red.

"Daisy has a point, you know. No offence, but you two aren't the most magical beings in the Mushroom World." Peach said, siding with her older sister.

"I agree with Daisy and Peach, Mario. If we need a magic they would be the best for the job." Luigi told his older brother.

"Fine, you can come. Now let's-a go." Mario said finally agreeing.

The the brothers, and the princesses headed to the deepest, darkest part of the Boo Woods.

"Why….are….we…..here….D-daisy," Luigi asked right about to faint.

"This where the portal is," Daisy said, grabbing the magic amulet that was shaped like a daisy, she had recently found buried deep beneath the Saraslandian castle walls.

"Well, here we go," Peach said grabbing her magic sapphire brooch. The amulet and brooch began to glow brightly, and a rainbow colored portal began to appear out of thin air; the portal that led to Subcon. The four all entered the rainbow portal, and blinked at the bright light of Subcon.

* * *

Author's Note: So we begin our story in the Mushroom Kingdom where we meet MK Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy. We also meet Mouser, Toadsworth, and Shy Guys. The main plot is similar to the original Super Mario Bros 2, except I added Princess Daisy in place of Toad (I'm aware she came much later), and I added a the Stone of Subcon, and made Peach and Daisy sisters with Daisy being older. Keep reading to find out where their adventure takes them.


	3. Frogs & Fairies

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy headed into the jungle-like land in Subcon when Mario noticed a yellow ? block floating over head and he hit with his head.

"Mario, this really isn't the time to be collecting coins," Peach said sweetly.

"It's not a coin it's a," Mario responded holding up a three leafed, beige…

"Turnip," the three others responded.

"I remembered in my dream that Wart hates veggies, like turnips," Mario explained. Bang! A bullet bill came speeding by, barely missing our heroes' heads.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! BUUUUUULLLLLLLLLET BILLLLLLL," Luigi screamed, racing away.

"Luigi! Luigi! Get Back Here," everyone called.

Bang! Another bullet bill was fired, from behind.

"Actually, Luigi might be right," Daisy told her friends, and they raced away. Mario, Peach, and Daisy caught up with Luigi who was jumping on a shy guy's head.

"Hey, you guys," Luigi said noticing his friends.

"I guess you were right, when you were running away," Mario said, "and you know I die little every time I say that." After defeating a pink birdo, our heroes met the littlest Subcon fairy, Zeze.

"My name is Zeze," Zeze said in a small voice, "Wart planned to drain what little magic I have."

"You poor thing," Peach said sympathetically to the fairy.

"Why does Wart want to suck up your magic," Mario asked.

"He wants to open a portal to another dimension," Zeze told them.

"How does the Stone of Subcon fit into this," Mario asked.

"Wart plans to use the Stone of Subcon, in order to travel into Professor Elvin Gadd's dream world, in order to get his newest invention blueprints for a device that transport someone another dimension," Zeze replied.

"How do you know this," Daisy inquired.

"I overheard Wart talking about it with that weird mouse guy," Zeze responded.

"Do you know where they are," Peach asked.

"Yes. He's taken up residence in our king's palace," Zeze replied.

"Typical," Mario said.

"Can I come? Wart kidnapped my people. Plus I know where the palace is," Zeze asked.

"Fine," Mario said. After stomping on a bunch of shy guys and ninjas, collecting coins and veggies, and defeated 7 bosses (one for each world) our heroes eventually made it to the Palace of Subcon.

"Daisy, Zeze, and I are going to find the other fairies," Peach said to the brothers.

"And we'll find Wart," Mario said.

"We will," Luigi said, quivering."

"We will," Mario responded, "Let's-a go."

The books pages morphed into two different scenes; one side showing Mario and Luigi racing off to stomp on the face. The other showing Peach, Daisy, and Zeze heading off to free the fairies and the Stone of Subcon.

Author's Note: We begin our story in Subcon. This chapter is only to meet Zeze, and enter World 8. We also learn Wart's plan. If you're were a little confused on Wart's look here; The Stone of Subcon has the power to insert yourself into the person of your choice's subconcious. Wart stole the Stone so he can insert himself into E. Gadd's dream, so he can steal the blueprints for E. Gadd's new invention allows you to see other dimensions.


	4. The Super Mario Bros Face Wart

Mario and Luigi headed down a darkened corridor, where Luigi was still quivering.

"Luigi, come on," Mario said to his brother, who had stopped in his tracks.

"But what if we become frog food," Luigi whined to his older brother.

"We aren't going to be frog food, Luigi," Mario replied, "Now come on."

"Fine," he said reluctantly. The brothers continued, down the corridor, until they found the end room, and Wart. The two bros opened the gigantic door and found the green frog sitting on a throne made of clouds, with a strange egg-shaped pod with metal electric rods pointed right at it.

"I was wondering when you would arrive, but you know I'm the great Wart," Wart said to the brothers.

"Where's the Stone of Subcon, you overgrown-toad," Mario called to Wart.

"You mean this," he said pointing to the egg shaped pod.

"Yeah, but why do need the Stone," Mario asked.

"I need it find the blueprints for E. Gadd's dimension machine then I will rule over

every dimension," Wart replied.

"Well, that's not happening," Mario said, "Let's-a go."

Mario and Luigi began to stomp on his face, with little to show for it. He, and Luigi were about give up until he remembered something important from his dream; Wart hates _Veggies._

"Hey, Luigi do you still have those turnips," he whispered to his brother.

"Yeah," he whispered back reaching into his tool belt for the white turnip, "Why?"

"Just give it to me, and jump on his head, and trust me. Okay," Mario responded. Luigi jumped on Wart's head, and Wart opened his mouth, and Mario shot a veggie into his mouth, and while he tried to get the taste out of his mouth they were able to jump on him to cause damage.

"You're too late, you stupid Mario Bros," Wart croaked, "The dimensions are already merging," behind Wart was a rainbow colored portal, sucking everytging up including the Stone of Subcon.

Author's Note: Mario and Luigi face their final boss, and Mario remembers some very important advice. Sorry, this is really short.


	5. Two Princesses and an Amber Cage

After Peach and Daisy had separated from the brothers, they had been chased by shy guys, birdos, and somehow ninjas. They were able to outrun them, but they still had the challenge of finding the fairies.

"Daisy look at this gap," Peach said to her sister, staring into a seemingly bottomless pit.

"Yeah. What about," Daisy replied.

"I think the fairies are on the other side of it," Peach replied, opening her parasol, and began to hover above the gap, and landed on the other side.

"You are aware I could've made a bridge, or a rope, right," Daisy called over to her sister.

"Yeah, but I wanted to do it my own way," Peach replied to her older sister.

"Fair enough," Daisy replied, sprouting ice from her finger forming an ice bridge which broke apart when she reunited with her younger sister. Daisy used her powers , and created a wooden key from nothing, and the sisters, and Zeze found the other fairies.

"Mama," Zeze cried, seeing her mother in one of the sticky amber cages, and raced to her mother.

"Zeze, I don't think that's good idea," Peach said, grabbing the tiny fairy's blue wings.

"Why I want my mama," Zeze whined, struggling to get free.

"That's amber, Zeze," Daisy said to the small fairy, "If you get trapped in that, it encases you in it's sticky, yellow sap."

"How do you know that, Daisy," Peach asked.

"Amber's a great way to see what life was like many years ago," Daisy replied.

"So how do we get my mama out," Zeze interrupted.

"I can freeze the bars," Daisy told Zeze. She jumped up to the amber cage, her icy magic flowed through her when she grabbed the amber bars. The amber's stickiness, was replaced by the solidness of Daisy's magical ice.

"Nice job, Daisy," her sister called up, and then jumped, and broke the amber cage.

"We're FREE," one fairy called.

"Thank you," another called.

"Thank you for freeing us," said a fairy.

"MAMA," Zeze exclaimed, hugging her mother.

Peach and Daisy were happy the two were reunited, but still worrisome.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Peach began, "but Mario told us Wart is sucking up your power. Why?"

"The Stone of Subcon needs energy. Usually it comes from pure good dreams, but Wart thought it easier to just suck us dry."

"That disgusting frog," Daisy exclaimed, "we need to get to the bros. and tell them.

Author's Note: We find out what the princesses were doing while Mario and Luigi were facing Wart.


	6. The Portal

Mario and Luigi did all they could do to stop the dimension's door from getting any bigger with little progress, but one question kept ringing in both their ears _how is a portal, even here? _The doors, Mario and Luigi entered early burst open, and in entered the princesses.

"Now, it's a party," Wart said slyly, and shy guys filled the area. Our heroes were able to defeat the shy guys, but the portal was \ now beginning to suck up everything in the room.

"We need to stop this, Daisy shouted holding onto a giant column.

"I have in idea," Peach shouted back, "I just need to get over there!"

"Here," Mario shouted, throwing her a fire flower.

"Thanks," Peach called. Suddenly they saw Wart who was being sucked into his own portal.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL GET YOU ALL! MAYBE NOT IN THIS DIMENSION, BUT IN ANOTHER! I SWEAR," he screamed at the very top of his lungs just as he lost his grip on the curtain tassel, he had been hanging onto, and was sucked into the portal.

"Peach! Use IT," Daisy shouted to her younger sister.

"ALRIGHT," Peach shouted, back aiming a fireball at the electrified, at the portal machine, and it was a direct hit!

Everything that hadn't already been sucked into the portal, fell to the floor with a thud, including: Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy.

"Ow," they cried when they hit the floor.

"He has the Stone of Subcon," Luigi whispered, in shock."What," Peach asked him.

"The Stone of Subcon was grabbed along with Wart."

"Well, at least we destroyed his machine," Daisy said, "but we still need to tell the king. That's the hard part."

"I guess we'll have to. Let's-a go," Mario said sadly, and the story ended.

"So, when Wart was sucked into that potal, it transported him to this dimension," Dinohatten Luigi guessed

"That's about the size," Merlee replied, "and remember he hates veggies."

Author's Note: This chapter ends my first fanfiction, but check back soon, because the Origins of the Super Mario Bros will be here soon. Remember Trust the Fungus.


	7. Bad Beginnings in Brooklyn

"So you returned to hear another tale. No," Merlee said, already knowing that they had entered her tent.

"We're just curious about our Mushroom Kingdom counterparts," Daisy said to Merlee.

"Alright then,"she said, and lifted her finger to a bookshelf, and the _Tales of the Mushroom Kingdom _landedon her desk, and opened.

The story began in a hospital in Brooklyn, New York. The scene changed to the inside where a toddler in a brown shirt, and denim shorts sat.

"Umm….Pop," the boy said to the man sitting next to him, "When is Ma coming out?"

"Oh," the man said, who had been mumbling about bills, "When she finishes giving birth to your brother or sister."

"Oh okay," the boy responded as his dad when back to the bills.

"Mr. Mario," the nurse said to the boy's dad, "your wife had a boy."

The boy's father was to engrossed in the bills to pay attention.

"Want to meet your new brother," she said turning to the boy.

"Okay," the boy said in a weak voice, and he got up from his seat. The boy walked alongside the nurse to his mother's room.

The boy walked into the hospital room, where his mother was lying down with a tiny green bundle, "Mario," she said looking up from the tiny bundle, "I want you to meet your little brother, Luigi."

"What's a bwother," Mario asked is mother.

"Come here, and I'll show you."

Mario did as he was told, and crawled onto his mother's hospital. He looked into the green bundle, and inside was a baby, "He's cwte, and fwuffy."

"You two are brothers now. Which means you'll always be there for him, and he'll always be there for you."

"He's a keeper, that's for sure," Mario and Luigi's father said entering the hospital room.

"Pop," Guess what? I has a bwother now," Mario said to his dad.

"In honor of the occasion, your father, and I want to give you something," Mario's mom said, as their father pulled a red polo cap, and a green baseball cap from his tool belt.

"Here you go, Mario," he said, placing the red hat on Mario's head, and then placed the green cap on Luigi's head, "as long as you wear these, we'll always be with you."

"Thank You," Mario said.

The scene changed to Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and their parents walking home to their apartments, when out of the blue their parents fell to the ground. Baby Mario was scared and worried and began to cry.

"What's wrong, little boy," a woman asked the crying boy.

"My parents are hurt," he said. The woman was confused at first, but she looked behind, and saw his parents lying faced down on concrete.

"She grabbed her phone, and dialed 911, "Hello, this is Kelly Parkers. I was walking home, and found a man and woman faced down on the concrete with two boys."

"Did you see what happened," the operator asked.

"No, but I think they're hurt. I think they need an ambulance."

"We'll send one right away." The paramedics arrived quickly, and loaded Mario, and Luigi's parents onto the ambulance along, with Mario and Luigi, and soon arrived at the hospital. The doctors examined the parents, while Mario carrying Luigi, looked on.

"Excuse me," the doctors said turning to Mario, "what's their profession?"

"Proezzion," Mario asked.

"What's their job," the doctor said relizing his mistake.

"Oh… they're plumers."

"I see," the doctor said, "please go with the nurse to the waiting room." Mario did as he was told, followed the nurse into the waiting, where they spent the night. The next morning, the doctor came to them with bad news.

"Your parents want to talk to you," the doctor said.

"Otay," Mario said, and grabbed Luigi. The two boys walked into their parents room, where their parents lie.

"Mario," their dad said, gasping, "Promise me that if we don't make it, that you will always protect your brother."

"I promise," Mario said, "but you're going to make, wight."

"Mario, Luigi," their mother said, "we're going to a better place, and promise me that you will always be good."

"Yes, Ma," Mario replied. Then a long beep filled the room, "What do that mean? Do something, Doc!"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do," the doctor replied.

"DO SOMETHING," Mario screamed through tears.

The doctor knew the boy was hurt, and sympthetically said, "We called an orphanage who agreed to take you, and your brother. At least then you'll have each other." One hour passed, and the boys were loaded onto a black car, and headed for the orphanage. The black car parked in front of a run-down, old building, with rotting wooden sign that read Brooklyn's Little Treasures.

"Here we are," said the driver said, in a scared tone, opening the back door.

Mario, holding Luigi, followed the woman into the house where many children were scrambling around doing their many, many chores.

"Um…Miss. Ruel," the woman said, her voice shaking. "the Mario children are here."

"Oh yes, I see," cackled a woman, "I'm the amzing Kathrine Ruel, but you shall refer to me as Madame K. Ruel. You will have chores. Hurry up, and do them," she said giving him a mile long list of chores.

Mario began his chores, like many other kids. The kids were forced do chores because, Madame K. Ruel was to lazy to do anything, and the young girl was to scared of Madame to intervene.

The scene changed yet again this time to a tiny room with a tiny, rectangular window, and a worn-down playpen. The door opened and in entered a tired, red-eyed Mario. He looked into the playpen where his brother was sleeping, "Don't worry, Weegie, Ma and Pop will come back and everything will alright," he whispered, but even he knew they were never coming back. Out of the corner of eye he saw a big bright star, "Look, Weegie it's the evening star."

Luigi woke up, and made baby noises.

"What the evening star, you ask," Mario said, pretending Luigi was talking to him, "they say if you wish on that star, your wish will come true." and he wished something good will happen for him, and his brother.

"Mario," screamed Madame, "go unclog the toilet,"

"Alight," Mario grumbled. He walked into the bathroom, and grabbed the plunger, and remembered how his fater would unclog toilets. He placed the plunger into toilet, and pushed up and down. The toilet became unclogged, but the plunger was sucked in along with Mario! He screamed as he was tossed, and turned. He saw a light at the edge of the pipe, and he was heading head first to it!

Mario landed at the end of the pipe in one piece, but he was no longer in Brooklyn.

"Where am I," he asked, staring wide-eyed at the strange new land, "Well, at least this place looks bettar than that orphaage," he came up with plan, "I knows. I'll brings Weegie here, and will find a ma, and pop," and went back up the pipe. The next thing he knew he was back in the orphanage's bathroom, and raced to their room.

"Come on, Weegie," Mario said when arrived into the room, "We're going to a place where we'll be happys," and leaned over and grabbed his brother. He carried his brother on his back, and jumped into the toilet. This time he didn't scream as they landed on the soft green boys continued on until they met a stork.

Author's Note: It's finally here Chapter 1 of The Origins of the Super Mario Bros. I'm aware that the bros are suppose to be twins, but check back tomorrow to find out why.


	8. Storks, Koopas, Yoshis, & a Baby

"Excuse me," the stork said to the brothers, "where are your parents?

"They died," Mario responded, "Wait, youse talk."

"All animals talk in the Mushroom Kingdom," the stork replied, "Also a plumber, and

his wife, who live in Sarasaland, are expecting children. Would you like to be theirs?"

"Otay," Mario said.

"Alright then. Just hop into these," he said laying down two baby blue cloths.

"Otay," Mario said, and placed Luigi, and himself in the cloths, and took to the skies.

Meanwhile in Prince Bowser's castle, Kamek the Magikoopa, (Bowser's caretaker/nanny) made a prediction of the two boys, and called Bowser to his chamber.

"Prince Bowser," Kamek began, "I made a prediction that when you are grown, you will be the scourge of the two kingdoms of Sarasaland, and the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Cool," Baby Bowser said.

"But though this prophecy is to come true, another will come true."

"Me marrying Princess Peach," Bowser guessed.

"No. Two heroes from another world will kick your butt many times."

"What do these morons look like."

"Here," he said summoning an image of the stork, carrying the baby heroes on his crystal ball.

"Those idiots," Bowser laughed, "I can take them with one claw tied behind my back."

"Do not underestimate them, my prince. They're stronger than they look."

"Then we'll kidnap them and make them turn to our side."

"That's a horribly devious plan, my prince," Kamek began, "your father would be proud."

"Just make the order."

"Of course."

The scene changed to the brothers heading to the far off kingdom of Sarasaland. Out of the blue some weird yellow creatures that sort of looked like turtles.

"Get those brats," a turtle who wore blue robe ordered.

The turtles fought the stork, and he fought bravely but was defeated and captured along with Baby Luigi. Baby Mario on the other hand had been knocked down, and was falling.

"Where is the other brat," Kamek asked the paratroopas.

"He got away," one paratroopa told him, timidly.

"Idiots," Kamek screamed, "We need to capture them both. Or Prince Bowser will be very angry!"

"Yes, Kamek," they replied.

"One of you take that one," Kamek said pointing to Baby Luigi, "The rest of you get that brat in the red hat!" Meanwhile, a Green Yoshi was walking on Yoshi's Island when he was hit in the head by a strange white bundle.

"Yoshi, Yoshi, (translation: A bundle)," Yoshi asked, when a little head peeked out wearing a little red hat, "Yoshi. (A _Baby)._"

"What you," the baby asked.

"Yoshi," the Yoshi replied, "Yoshi, Yoshi (Where did you come from?)"

"Me and Weegie," the baby began, "Wait! Where's Weegie?"

"Yoshi? (Who's Weegie,)" the Yoshi asked.

"My bwother," the baby said, beginning to cry, "he must have been babynapped by those weird yelow thingies."

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi, (You mean koopas. They work for Prince Bowser, who has been enslaving my fellow Yoshis. There might be some way to get your brother back. I got it! I'll help you, and then we'll set the other Yoshis and save your brother.)"

"Thank you. But how?"

"Yoshi, Yoshi, (Just get on my back)," Yoshi replied.

"Otay," the baby replied.

"Yoshi, Yoshi, (By the way what's your name?)"

"Maweo," the baby said.

"Yoshi? Oh, Yoshi, (Maweo? Oh Mario.)"

Baby Mario had made his first friend in this new land. Meanwhile, Baby Luigi and the stork had been taken prisoner.

"This is the baby brat that'll kick my butt when I'm big. Ha," Baby Bowser snickered looking at the innocent baby.

"No, my prince," Kamek said, "his brother will; but I've sent some paratroopas out to capture him."

"Well, make them go faster!"

"Of course, Your Highness," Kamek said.

"No, that baby brat must die," a gruff voice said.

"Who says that," Baby Bowser asked."I did," the voice said again, and a portal appeared, and an adult- version of Bowser appeared.

"And who are you," Baby Bowser asked.

"I'm you," the adult- version, "In the future."

"Prove it," the baby- version shot back, "What'll happen to me in the future?"

"Mario and What's-His-Face will kick my butt," the adult- version answered, "Mostly Mario."

"Okay, I believe you," Baby Bowser replied.

"Now give me Baby Green Stache," Bowser said coldly to Kamek. Baby Luigi was handed to Bowser, "Okay Baby What's-Your-Face, you'll join us, right," but instead Baby Luigi urinated on his hand, and teethed on wrist.

"THE BRAT URINATED ON ME," Bowser screeched, "TAKE HIM," he said, shoving the baby boy to a nearby koopa.

"Yoshi, (Look, Mario; A Warp Pipe)," Yoshi said, as he and Baby Mario headed to the next island.

"What a Warp Pipe," Baby Mario asked."Yoshi, Yoshi. (Warp Pipes are pipes that are able to get you places easier), Yoshi explained, "Yoshi! Yoshi Yoshi, (Hey! Maybe one will lead us to Bowser, and your brother).

The Green Yoshi, and Baby Mario headed down the Warp Pipe, but were they in for a surprise.

"Hey, what's the big idea," a voice said.

"Yoshi, (Who said that?")

"I did," the voice said. Baby Mario and the Green Yoshi looked all around, until the voice said, "Down here. I'm the pipe."

"Yoshi, (A pipe that talks?)"

"Yep," the said pipe said, "My name is urr…..Mr. Pipe."

"Yoshi, (Wow, that's original)," the Green Yoshi said, sarcastically.

"What are you after," Mr. Pipe asked.

"My bwother," Baby Mario replied, "he was kidnapped by….what you call them."

"Yoshi, (Koopas)," the Green Yoshi replied.

"Maybe, I could help you," Mr. Pipe replied.

So another member joined Baby Mario and the Green Yoshi. Our three heroes made it to Prince Bowser's where they were greeted my Prince Bowser himself.

"Well if it isn't that red baby brat, I heard so much about," Prince Bowser said to Baby Mario."Where's my bwother, whatever you are," Baby Mario asked.

"I'm a Koopa," Prince Bowser said, and attacked Baby Mario, and Green Yoshi, but Green Yoshi and Baby Mario fought back using eggs and Green Yoshi's signature tongue move, and Prince Bowser was defeated.

Suddenly, Kamek appeared and cast a spell on Baby Bowser that made him grow fifteen times his regular height.

"I'll cut you down to size now," Baby Bowser shouted to Baby Mario and Green Yoshi. Baby Mario, and Green Yoshi still were triumphant in the end.

"So you defeated my younger self, huh," a gruff, cold voice said, "But let's see how you will do against me," and monstrous creature appeared.

"Who and what you," Baby Mario asked.

"I….am the scrouge of the Mushroom Kingdom! The King of Koopas! King of Darkness! I…..am…...Bowser!"

"Okay, sure," Baby Mario replied, "So let me guess you want fight then."

"Yep."

"Okay then," Baby Mario replied, and he and the Green Yoshi deafeted adult Bowser, but Kamek came in (again) and made Bowser huge (again). Baby Mario, and Green Yoshi were still able to deafeat him, by using Green Yoshi's long tounge.

"Where's my bwother," Baby Mario asked.

"Hey, um… Mario, Green Yoshi," Mr. Pipe called, "I think your brother, and the stork are behind this giant metal with the title _Baby Luigi and the Yoshis are in here_."

"Yoshi, (How convinent)," Yoshi remarked, and used his long tounge on the switch, and it opened.

"Weegie," Baby Mario shouted, racing over to his brother, and the stork.

"Thank you," the stork, "but um… mind getting me down," and Yoshi jumped up and untied the stork.

"Yoshi, Yoshi, (Let's free those Yoshis," Yoshi reminded them. They began to free open the Yoshis from their cages.

"The stork said, "Oh No! It's almost sunrise! We've got to get going."

"Otay," Baby Mario said getting into his cloth, "Bye, Yoshi. Thanks for everything." Mario and Luigi were flying over giant seas, huge mountains, and a vast desert. The next thing they knew they were flying over a giant castle, and then to smaller houses next to it.

"Here we are the humble abode of the human plumber, and his wife," the stork said, "Since you two already have names, just take these," he continued and handed them two little name tags.

"Thank you," Baby Mario said, as the stork knocked on the wooden door with his beak, and flew away.

The door opened up, and young woman with long brown hair stood there. "Micheal our children are here!"

"Pauline, you are aware I was only in the other room right."

"Sorry, but look the stork brought our children," Pauline said to her husband.

"I see. Hello there little fellows." Micheal said to the boys.

"Hi," Baby Mario said.

"You talk," the couple simultaneously

"Yeah. I'm this many," he said holding up two fingers.

"I see how old is your brother, um…" Pauline said, and noticed Mario and Luigi's name tag, "Mario."

"He's this many," Baby Mario said and held up zero fingers.

"Okay then let's get you and your brother inside then." Micheal said, as he and his wife picked up one of the boys, and the door shut revealing a carved in word that said _JUMPMAN._

"Alright, you need some new clothes," Pauline said staring at the boys attire.

"What wrong with them," Baby Mario asked.

"First of all, you're wearing a shirt that's more like a sack, and your brother is wearing nothing, but diaper."

"What do we do about it," Baby Mario asked.

"Don't worry," she said, grabbing a fabricated box, grabbed a needle and thread, some green and red denim, and began to sew. She finished making two green and red overalls for the boys, and grabbed two long blue sleeved shirts, "This will help you two fit into our world better."What you mean," Baby Mario asked, unsure of what she meant by 'fit into our world better," Pauline said taking the two boys to their new room. "You can change in here, okay."

"What you mean by 'fit into our world better,'" he asked

"Our world is suppose to be the ultimate configuration of every child's dreams, so it's suppose to be innocent and colorful."

"So we in a dream," Baby Mario asked.

"No, this place is as real as Earth."

"How that possible."

"Some hopes and dreams are too real to comprehend," Pauline said.

"Okay," Baby Mario said, happily. "Um...can we call you mom," Mario asked.

Pauline smiled, and said, "Of course you may."

_Author's Note: In this chapter which is based on Yoshi's Island, we meet Yoshi, the stork, Pauline (damsel-in-distress in the original Donkey Kong), and Micheal Jumpman (The original Mario, from again the Original Donkey Kong). __Also Mario and Luigi's overalls were once red and green._


	9. The Marios Meet the Princesses

"Hey, Mario what do you think is over that hedge," Luigi asked his 6 year old brother.

"I don't know, but it's none of our business, and also we have to go help Mom and Dad fix up the houses." But Luigi was to curious to care, and went through the giant hedge.

"Luigi," Mario called, "I guess I'll have to follow him," and Mario crawled in afterward. Mario found Luigi staring in disbelief at the beautiful garden, with daisies, roses, herbs spices, and many other plants.

"Come on, Daisy," they heard a girl say, "One game of tag. We'll always played tag together," the girl continued.

"Hide," Mario whispered to his brother, and they raced behind a tree.

"No, Peach," said a different girl. She and 'Peach' walked out of the palace, one had golden hair the other has brown-hair, with orange highlights.

"You never want to do anything anymore," Peach said to Daisy, and walked over to same tree Mario, and Luigi were hiding behind.

"No sudden movements," Mario whispered to his younger brother.

"Okay," Luigi whispered back, but just he said that, he stepped on a twig.

"Huh," said the younger one.

"Great job," Mario told his brother.

"Daisy I think somebody is behind the tree," Peach said to her sister who was reading a book about dinosaurs.

"Okay, sure," Daisy said sarcastically putting the book down, and grabbing a watering can.

"I'm gonna check it out," Peach said, and walked behind the tree, "Hi," she said to the bros

The bros noticed her crown and realized she and her sister were the princesses. "Your Highness," Mario said as he his dropped to their knees, "were really sorry, we were just curious."

"That's okay. Hey, wanna be friends. My sister and I only have each other."

"Okay. But please don't tell Lena," Mario responded.

"Alright," Peach replied, "tag you're it. And please call me Peach."

"What are you doing, Your Highness," Luigi asked the elder princess.

Daisy was shocked at first, because the only voices she hears was her sister or Lena. "Umm….gardening," Daisy replied.

"How do you do that," Luigi asked.

"You put seeds in the ground and wait for them to grow," she replied.

"Can I see," Luigi asked.

"Ummm….okay," she replied, and grabbed a seed pouch, opened it, and poured the seeds into the ground.

"Nothing's happening," Luigi said staring at the ground.

"It takes time," Daisy replied. After playing for a little while, the children had to part ways.

"Bye Mario. Bye Luigi," Peach told them, "Come play again, if you have time."

"Alright. Come on, Luigi. Mom and Dad must be worried sick,"

"Bye Daisy, Bye Peach," Luigi called to the princesses, as he walked through the hedge once more, and headed for their house.

"Mario. Luigi are you two okay," Pauline said, racing and hugging her two adopted sons."

"Mom, we're fine," Mario said.

"Good. But are you aware of worried we were about you," their adopted father told them angrily.

"We're sorry."

"Where were you two," Pauline asked, standing up.

"Over the hedge," they said whispering.

"THE HEDGE," their parents, exclaimed, "You two know people like us aren't allowed over the hedge."

"But when we were over the hedge we met….the princesses," Luigi whispered.

"THE PRINCESSES," Pauline exclaimed, "Did Lena see you near them?"

"No. Also they seem really nice, and they invited us to play with them again."

"Well at least Lena didn't see you," Micheal said.

"Oh, I just remembered," Pauline said going into the other room, "I made these for you," she continued walking out with two snow-white patches with two holes in the shape of a M and L.

"Thanks, Mom," Mario said, gratefully, "but what do we do with them?"

"Just give me the patches, and your hats, and I'll show you." Mario and Luigi took off their red and green hats and handed them to their adopted mom. She took the hats and patches, grabbed a needle and thread, and began to sew the circular patches onto the hats.

"Here you go," she said handing the hats back to the boys.

"Thank you," the bros. said at the same time.

Author's note: I had to add when they would meet Peach and Daisy, and I wanted to explain where they got their signature symbols from. The first idea I had was the opposite, where Daisy and Peach disguised themselves, and sneaked beyond the hedge. For the symbols' original idea was that Pauline took their hats at night, and embroidered the symbols on at night.


	10. The New Super Baby Bros

Mario, Luigi, and Peach were listening to Daisy tell a fairy tale when they heard a voice call, "Princess Peach! Princess Daisy! Are you out here?"

"Oh, no! It's Toadsworth," Peach told the bros, "Hide!" The bros dove behind the tree when, a mushroom humanoid entered the princesses' garden.

"There you are, Your Highnesses," Toadsworth said to them.

"Don't call me 'Your Highness'," Daisy said to Toadsworth.

"On that note, it's just us," Peach interrupted.

Awkwrad silence followed until _SNAP! _"Luigi," Mario whispered to his brother, "Again!"

"Sorry," Luigi replied.

"What's that," Toadsworth asked, and headed for the bros' hiding place.

"It's nothing, Toadsworth," Peach said, as she and Daisy raced over to stop Toadsworth, tugging at his vest.

But Toadsworth was somehow stronger than two girls, and made it to the tree. "May I help you two," Toadsworth asked the two bros.

Knowing the secret was out, Peach said, "Toadsworth, this is Mario and Luigi. They're our friends."

"I see," Toadsworth said, staring at Mario and Luigi. "Well, it's nice to meet you," he continued sticking out his hand.

"Hi," Mario said shaking the toad's hand.

"You won't tell Lena about us right," Luigi asked timidly.

"Luigi," Mario snapped at him, "Don't be rude!"

"He's fine," Toadsworth replied, "and never fear, I won't reveal you." He lowered his voice to whisper and said, "You have know idea what secrets I keep around here."

"Wait, what," Daisy asked.

"Nothing," Toadsworth said quickly.

"What's wrong," Mario said, noticing Toadsworth sad expression.

"The evil King Koopa is threatning to take over Sarasaland. Soon there will be no place safe for the princesses."

"Who's King Koopa," Mario asked.

"He's the most vile, cruel creature in the whole Mushroom World," Toadsworth answered.

"Maybe my brother and I can stop him," Mario thought out loud.

"You? How," Toadsworth said, shocked.

"Yeah. We can stop him," Luigi said.

"But how?"

"Daisy once told us about these things called 'power-ups'. Maybe we could use those to stop that weird Koopa guy."

"Even if you had the power-ups, Koopa, will be too strong. It's impossible," Toadsworth replied.

"No such thing as impossible. Unlikely, or improbable; NEVER impossible," Luigi prompted.

"Fine, to get to the Mushroom Kingdom; you have to get to the very edge of Birbuto to get to a Warp Pipe that leads you there. Oh yeah! You need to unclog that pipe."

"Easy." the Mushroom Kingdom brothers cried.

"Warp Pipe," asked the Dinohatten brothers simultaneously.

"Yeah. That's how we get around our world. It's also why we need plumbers."

"Okay?"

"Stop talking. Thank you," Merlee told the Dinohatten brothers, and the tale continues to are soon to be heroes running back to their house.

Author's Note: I needed a story to fit in with the two origins story, so it only seems logical for a story about how they became the Super Mario Bros.


	11. Kings and Kidnapping

"Hi Dad," Mario called, running,

"Hi, Mom," Luigi called after his bro.

"Hello, boys, dinner's almost ready. We're having spaghetti tonight," Pauline called.

"Coming, Mom," Luigi called, beginning to run over.

"Luigi, we've got to help the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario said, grabbing his brother's overall strap.

"But, Mario," Luigi whined, "The pasta will be cold, if we leave now."

"Sorry, Mom," Mario called over, "we have to go stop a weird mutated turtle from taking over the whole world."

"Alright then," Pauline called, not paying attention. "Be back before your bedtime."

Mario, and Luigi sneaked into their parents' bedroom, and took his dad's tools even though the biggest rule was DON'T TOUCH DAD'S TOOLS.

"Do you think Dad will forgive us," Luigi asked his brother.

"Yeah. I think Dad will forgive us. I mean we are trying to save all toadkind," Mario replied.

"Right, and he only sends us to our room," Luigi replied.

The scene changed from our two heroes to the ugly witch Lena staring into her a black cauldron. "These two brats think they're going to save the Mushroom Kingdom. NEVER!"

Mario and Luigi, asked the princesses to join, but Daisy refused.

"I'll go with you," Peach replied.

"Peach, it's too dangerous," Daisy told her.

"It's my kingdom; I can help," Peach protested.

"I'll go with her, Your Highness," a voice called, and red- spotted toad came running up to them.

"Well, if Toad will go with you, then I let you," Daisy said, in a timid voice. "BE CAREFUL," and the Marios, Princess Peach, and Toad set out to save the Mushroom Kingdom.

Back in the castle, Lena had warned King Koopa, of the heroes' expedition. The wicked king then sent out hundreds of goombas, koopas, his son Bowser after the kids.

Meanwhile, the kids arrived to the edge of Birabuto, when a great tremor sounded.

A great Sphinx came before the children and said in a deep bombing voice, "I AM KING TOTOMESU, GUAR-"

"Guardian of Birabuto, King of the Sphinx, et cetera et cetera," Mario replied.

"HOW DARE YOU," King Totomesu boomed.

"Sorry," Mario replied, "it's just me and my friends are in a rush, and we need to get to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"HA! HA! HA! ONLY FOOLS TREK THERE! IT'S BEEN TAKEN OVER BY KOOPA!"

"That's why we need to save it," Mario insisted, angrily.

"HA! HA! HA! CHILDREN CANNOT SAVE A KINGDOM!"

"We will," Mario said firmly.

He grew angry, but Peach rested a hand on his shoulder, calmed him down, and whispered, "Watch this," and turned to King Totomesu, "My sister sent us here."

"Princess Daisy," the sphinx said, timidly.

"Indeed," Peach replied, firmly.

"Then You Mu-" King Totomesu replied his voice growing softer.

"Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. Yes I am," Peach replied.

"I See. Ummm…. Please, Go Ahead," King Totomestu insisted, "And Do Give My Best Wishes To Her Highness."

"I will," Peach replied, and the sphinx knelt down before the princess.

"What's up with him," Mario asked Peach. "Why did he get so scared when you mentioned Daisy?"

"That's simple. All the guardians want the monarch's approval, so they keep competing against each other, it's actually pretty sad, " Peach replied, and they arrived to the pipe. "Well, here we are. You two do know how to unclog this thing? Right."

"Don't worry, princess we come from a long line of plumbers. We got this," Mario replied, and then he and his brother grabbed his plunger or wrench.

"There are a lot of rocks just stuffed in here," Luigi said, as they pulled out the stones.

"What else are you going to use to stop Koopa coming through,"  
Peach replied. Finally, Mario and Luigi were able to unclog the pipe, and hopped through.

"Here we are the Mushroom Kingdom," Peach replied. Everyone in both the Mushroom Kingdom, and Dinohatten were surprised to see, instead of the lush green fields in the first story, it was very dark and gray. Most of grand fields of bright flowers, instead lie wilted weeds, and the air was dark, and foggy.

"No offence, Peach," Luigi told her, "but this kingdom, is as gray as well Lena."

"Yeah, but when my Mama, and Papa were alive the sky was always blue, the grass was emerald green, and the fire and ice flowers were always in bloom."

Suddenly, a strange green and white flying contraption came out of nowhere, and the driver's hand snatched Peach and Toad.

"What the heck was that," Luigi cried.

"I don't know, Luigi, but we have to get them back," Mario insisted, "Let's a-go."

Author's Note: Young Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad set off to save the Mushroom Kingdom from the evil King Koopa, an his son, Prince Bowser. But Peach and Toad get kidnapped, and the Marios have to save her.


	12. Fire & Ice

Meanwhile, in King Koopa's castle, the driver of the contraption took Princess Peach to the wicked king.

"Well, done, my son," King Koopa remarked. "Now Princess Peach where's is the Gem."

"What gem," Peach asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, young lady," King Koopa shot back."Where's the Gem."

"I don't know where or what that is," Peach replied.

"Lock her up, until she tells us," he ordered, and to koopa troopas came over and locked Peach and Toad in a tower.

"When need to find a way out Toad," Peach said to Toad after the troopas left, and were replaced by goombas.

"But how, Princess," Toad replied.

"I have an idea," Peach said.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi met a goomba. "You brats are going down."

"Jump, Luigi," Mario cried grabbing his brother, and they jumped on his head.

"That was weird," Mario said, as he and his brother stared at the flattened goomba.

"We need to hurry," Luigi cried and they rushed off.

Mario and Luigi came to a strange yellow block with a question mark on it. "What is that," Luigi asked.

"I don't know. Let's hit it," Mario cried, and jumped and hit the block, and one blue and red flower fell out.

"What are those, Mario," Luigi asked.

"I think those are flowers," Mario replied.

"I wonder what would happen if we touch them," Luigi wondered.

"I don't know, but let's try it," Mario said, and he grabbed, and crushed the fire flower, and suddenly his red denim overalls turned white, his shirt turned red, and his polo cap turned white.

"Mario, when did you have a costume change," Luigi asked.

"I… don't….know," Mario said, confused.

"You changed when you crushed it. I wonder what would happen if I crushed the other flower," Luigi thought out loud, and crushed the blue flower. Like his brother his clothes changed except his overalls turned light blue, with a green shirt, and blue hat.

"CAPTURE THOSE TWO, PESKY PLUMBERS- IN- TRAINING," shouted a koopa captain with his army of goombas.

"AHHHHHH," Mario and Luigi screamed. Suddenly, a strange urge fell over them and they pointed a finger at them and a fireball and iceball shot from their fingers, and hit the koopa and goombas.

"Did you see that, Mario," Luigi said, both scared and amazed.

"Yeah. These must the power-ups we were told us about."

"Cool."

"Let's-a go," Mario cried.

"What was that, Mario," Luigi asked confused.

"I don't know. I just wanted say it," Mario answered.

"Okay."

Meanwhile in Koopa's castle, the koopa captain told of their failures. "IDIOTS," King Koopa shouted, "I WILL NOT LET A COUPLE OF BRATS RUIN MY PLANS!"

"Forgive me, My Lord," the koopa replied.

"JUST GET OUT!"

"Yes, King K-K-oopa," the timid koopa replied.

"Your Scaliness," Kammy called, "I have an ideas to stop those brats."

"What is it, Kammy?"

"What I need is there DNA."

"You still haven't told me the plan, Kammy!"

"Well, we could just make evil copies of them."

"Okay so how we going to stop them and get their spit or hair."

"Oh leave that to me," Kammy cackled. She turned around and headed to her laboratory. She grabbed the bronze key she wore around her neck, and opened a cabinet. "Finally, I will prove to everyone that I am the superior Magikoopa," she said clutching a green potion. "I'll begin by changing my unbelievable beauty into an shroom cream vendor," she continued and drunk the liquid, "because one thing any sweet little boys want is some shroom cream."

Author's Note: Mario and Luigi learn about the yellow ? blocks. Peach and Toad need to escape. What are they going to do with the Gem?


	13. The Opposites

Meanwhile in Sarasaland, Daisy was preparing her army to aid the Guardians to protect the innocent citizens.

"Hurry," Daisy cried to the general, "the Guardians will need help the protect the princess!"

"Princess Daisy, it'll be fine. Our Guardians will be fine on there own."

"General, we need to protect the citizens."

"I see, Your Majesty I will send out every available soldier we have," the general replied knowing he'd never win.

"Good," Daisy said. "Hurry!"

"You Heard The Princess Get To The Kingdoms," the General.

Meanwhile over in the Mushroom Kingdom, "Shroom Cream! Get Your Shroom Cream," called a strange yellow toad. "YOU TWO!"

"He's talking to us," Luigi whispered to his brother.

"Want Some Shroom Cream!"

"No, thank you," Mario said.

"It's free," the toad said.

"We need to go," Luigi said

"Lemonade then! Growing boys need to stay hydrated!"

"No, thank you."

"Fresh pasta, then," the salesperson said.

"If we eat it will you leave us alone."

"Yes!"

"Okay, fine," the bros said simultaneously, took the fork, and ate the pasta.

"Good, good," the salesperson cackled, took the fork, and left.

"That was weird," Luigi said.

"No kidding. Well let's-a go," Mario said, and they ran off.

"Your Burliness," Kammy called, "I have the pesky plumbers- in- training

DNA."

"DN and what," Koopa asked.

"DNA or genetic makeup," Kammy replied.

"What," Koopa asked.

"Trust me."

Kammy walked into her chamber, grabbed all kinds of materials, and threw them in a cauldron. "Now for the DNA," Kammy said, she threw in Mario's DNA fork, and stirred it in, and a bad version of Mario in yellow came out.

"I'm Wario," the bad version said.

"I don't care," Kammy said, and placed Luigi's DNA in the cauldron, and a tall bad version of Luigi in purple popped out. "Well I guess it worked, now I want you to find these two brats and stop them."

"Do we have to," Wario asked.

"Yes," Kammy replied.

"Fine, but do you have any garlic," Wario said.

"No, but you can get some if you stop them!"

"Okay come on Waluigi," he said, grabbing his brother's purple sleeve.

Author's Note: So we all know about Mario and Luigi's Wario and Waluigi (okay most of us) but where did they come from? So, here's where I think they came from. If you think this is a good or bad idea post in the reviews. Oh before I forget I'm taking a break from this story to start on a version of Luigi's Mansion since Halloween is right around the corner.


	14. Luigi's Mansion: The Mystery

Luigi's Mansion

"I see you all have returned," Merlee said, as the Dinohatten heroes have returned to her hut.

"Well we were just wondering about my counterpart," Luigi said, "We saw in the first book that he was a little cowardly, but when he was a kid he was brave."

"Same thing with Mushroom Kingdom Daisy," Dinohatten Daisy.

"The answers are in _The Tales of the Mushroom Kingdom_," Merlee replied, and the book zipped down.

"I can't wait for All Hallow's Eve," a young Luigi said. "It's my ALL- time favorite holiday."

"I know, Luigi," Pauline said, sewing Luigi's Boo costume.

"It's also the only time Daisy goes to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Yes, it is."

"I can't believe it's been two years since we saved it."

"Indeed. Now where's your brother."

"I think he's in our getting into his vampire costume," Luigi answered.

"I see," she answered sewing the last seam, "Here you go."

"Thanks, Mom," he replied, pulling the costume over his head.

"Here I am," Mario called, wearing a black cape, and white fangs.

"Good, now you two better hurry."

"Okay, Mom," Mario said as he and Luigi raced out the door.

Mario and Luigi raced to the garden, where Peach and Daisy were waiting.

"Are we going or what," Luigi asked, excitedly.

"Of course the gates are already open," Peach cried, "for like the first time in forever."

"Come On," Luigi shouted racing down the castle steps. The children raced to the newly built Mushroom Kingdom pipe near the castle.

After a night collecting candy and treats, the older kids were worn to the bone, but Luigi was still strong.

"One more house, please," Luigi begged.

"Oh, fine. Man! I'm a pushover," Mario said to himself. The four kids headed to the next house until a white light distracted Luigi, and bid him follow.

"Um, Luigi…..Where are you going," Daisy asked, seeing Luigi follow the strange light. "Hey Mario," she continued, until she saw that they were gone. "Where'd they go. I'm going to go alone then." Daisy raced after Luigi, who disappeared into a dark, midnight- black alley. "Luigi," she called, she then noticed him, lying face -down, on the solid, concrete floor. "Luigi," she cried before, she herself was knocked unconscious. A sharp, cold needle seem to press into her skin.

"There they are," Mario called, when he and Peach saw their siblings. "Come on!"

The two kids raced over to their brother or sister, and noticed that all the color in their skin had been flushed out.

"Luigi," Mario cried, trying to wake his brother.

"Daisy! Wake up," Peach cried. Both Luigi and Daisy woke up, but were noticeably different. Besides their skin, their eyes were filled with fear, and they seem very weak.

"You guys look sick," Mario said. "We'll take you home. Peach, grab Daisy," he continued, grabbing his little brother.

"No, Peach! Don't Touch Me," Daisy cried.

"Daisy, what's wrong," Peach asked.

"I'll walk on home on my own," Daisy said, getting up.

"Mario! Look at my arm," Luigi screamed, seeing blood trickling down his upper arm.

"Mom, will fix it," Mario reassured and they walked home.

The two arrived at their house in the mountain. "Mom! Dad," Mario said when they arrived in the house. "Luigi got hurt."

"What happened," Pauline, and Micheal cried when they saw, Luigi's bloody arm

"I DON'T KNOW," Luigi screamed.

"Mario get a wet handkerchief from the kitchen!" Mario raced into the kitchen, grabbed the rag, and their mom tied it around his arm.

"Thanks, mom," Luigi said, staring down at the bandage

"Get to bed you two," their father, said gently, and the boys did as they were told.

Luigi and Daisy lie in a fitful dreams that night, and too the surprise of everyone their bandage arms began to glow, and they descended into the frightening nightmares of their subconscious.

In Luigi's dream, he was in endless white room, where his brother was nowhere to be seen, "MARIO," he screamed trying to catch a glimpse of his brother. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I'm right here," Mario's voice seemed to say.

"I CAN'T SEE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU," Luigi cried.

"I'm right in front of you," the voice continued, and for a moment he was there.

"Mario," Luigi laughed, and raced over to him, but before he could get there, Mario's body turned to ash.

"Mario," Luigi said, beginning to sob, and he woke up quickly. Sweat leaked down his cheeks and looked over to make sure his brother was in his bed; he was. "Mario," he screamed."Wake Up!"

"What the koopa," Mario cried.

"You have to promise me you'll never disappear! Ever," Luigi yelled.

"Sure, whatever. Go back to bed," Mario replied, yawning.

"No. You have to sibling swear."

"Fine. I Mario Mario Jumpman sibling swear never to disappear."

"Okay," Luigi said going to sleep.

"Fine," Mario said shutting his eyes.

All the while, Daisy had a similar dream, though in Daisy's she was all grown up. "Peach! Mario! Luigi," she screamed, through a thick blizzard. She turned and saw a terrible a horrible thing; they were all ice statues. The word 'monster' was screaming through her ears, but the next thing she knew it was all black. She awoke, and looked over at her sister sleeping soundly.

Morning arrived, and Daisy and some servants removed all her stuff including her bed from their room, and placed the furniture in the highest tower.

Mario, Peach, and Luigi met in the garden as usual, but without Daisy, and Luigi was noticeably different; often scared and cowardly.

Author's Note: So here is _LUIGI'S MANSION. _This chapter is to explain why Luigi is more cowardly as an adult while his younger self is courageous. Also before I forget, Luigi is 8 years old (The next part he will be 16), Mario and Peach are 10 years old, and Daisy is 12 years (and will spend 9 years of her life in her room).


	15. Luigi's Mansion: The Letter

8 years later, All Hallow's Eve, and now the Marios (now in their teens) and their parents have moved to the Mushroom Kingdom, and Luigi is often bullyed by their alter egos. "Don't let those idiots keep bullying you around," Mario said, while he and his brother (who had a black eye) walked home.

"What should I do about it? If you try to help I'd look like a coward, and if I try to do it myself I might get in trouble or I could die."

Mario sighed, sadly. He loved his brother (though he didn't always show it) and hated to see him hurt. "I don't know, Luigi. But there will be a day you won't have my help."

"I know," Luigi replied, his voice shaky and distant. "So how have you and Persephone been?"

"I don't know, " Mario replied. "She's been mad that I help Peach when she kidnapped."

"Speaking of kidnappings," Luigi said, noticing Toad was running.

"Mario," Toad cried. "Princess Peach has been kidnapped by Bowser!"

"Again?! It's the third time this week," Mario cried, and looked over at his brother. "Don't you think they would have upped security, by now?"

Toad glared over at Mario.

"Fine," Mario said, then turned to his younger brother. "I'll see you at home, okay."

"Okay," Luigi replied, continued on his way to their house. "I'm home," he called, hanging up his green hoodie.

"Hi, Luigi," Pauline called from the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"Ummm….Fine," he lied covering, his black eye.

"A letter came in the mail for you today," she continued.

"Really," Luigi exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes, it's on the kitchen table," she replied.

Luigi walked (his eye still covered) into the kitchen, picked up his letter, and opened

the letter.

CONGRATULATIONS!

Mister Luigi Mario Jumpman, you are the proud winner of a mansion in the vast

Boo Woods. Thank You For Joining In Our Raffle.

Signed,

Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom

P.S. Below is a map that shall lead you to your new mansion.

_That's weird. I remember I don't remember entering any contest, _Luigi thought.

"What was it about," Pauline asked.

"I guess I won a contest" Luigi answered, both shocked and bewildered.

"That's great," she said.

"Can I go collected my reward?"

"Of course," his mother replied, thinking it was a trophy or something.

"Thanks," he cried, grabbing his hoodie. _Maybe, I should invite Mario along_, he thought to himself while putting his hoodie over his white Ying and Yang t-shirt. Luigi walked over to the phone, and dialed his brother's cell phone number.

"Hey, Mario," Luigi said into the phone.

"_LUIGI,"_ Mario's said through the phone. "_Why do you call me NOW!"_

"Sorry, it's just I won this mansion, and I was hoping you would come with me to check this place out."

"_NOW," _Mario screamed. "_I'm down to one life, and I'm fighting Bowser!"_

"No, just later," Luigi replied, meekly.

"_If I Say Yes, Can I Get Back to Fighting Bowser,"_ Mario cried, with fire crackling in the background.

"Yes," Luigi replied.

"_FINE! NOW GET OFF THE PHONE!" _With that Luigi headed out to find this prize over his better judgement.


	16. Luigi's Mansion: Poltergust 3000

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luigi headed over to meet his brother at the mansion. "Th-th-this doesn't look like th-th-the m-m-m-map," Luigi said his fingers trembling on the bronze key that sat in the lock. He turned the key, and when he entered he wished he didn't. Near the ceiling, was an orange colored floating ghost. The ghost darted at the defenseless teenager, and he screamed "MARIO SAVE ME!" The ghost nearly grabbed him, but he was quickly sucked up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Th- th- thank you," Luigi stammered, dusting off his hoodie, and baseball cap./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why, you're welcome, sonny," said a man in a white lab coat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How did you do that?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why I used my nifty Poltergust 3000," the man replied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who are you? You seem familiar," Luigi asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My name is Professor Elvin Gadd, but you can call me E. Gadd."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm called Luigi."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We cannot stay. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"HE/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" will return," E. Gadd cried, grabbing Luigi's sleeve./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where," Luigi cried./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My home. It's the only place in the Boo Woods that's truly safe for mortals," E. Gadd replied. E. Gadd pulled Luigi to his silver- steel, typed in a code, and pushed Luigi in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are aware this is technically kidnapping right," Luigi said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Would you rather be left unprotected, and taken by /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Him/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"," E. Gadd insisted. "Like your….brother."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luigi felt his heart sink in his chest, and tears starting to form in his green- irised eyes. "My… brother," he asked, his voice filled with terror./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The professor didn't respond./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM," Luigi screamed, his cheeks filled with hurt and rage./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He was taken, and those taken by /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Him/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" never come back."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WHAT! Please, Professor tell me what happened and how to save brother!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, it all started when I was only 37 years old, and I came here to study my passion: the supernatural. Here, I learned about the most vile creature who I dare not speak his name; with help from an….old friend I was able to trap /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Him/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" and his followers in portraits. Eight years past, but at midnight /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"HE /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"freed himself, and his many followers, and created that mansion to trap-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WHO," Luigi screamed through tears./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You...and...your...brother," E. Gadd said, softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How do I stop him then and save my older brother?!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Use this," E. Gadd said, taking off his Poltergust 3000, and handing it to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you," Luigi said, wiping the tears from his cheeks, and taking the vacuum- like equipment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You may also need these," E. Gadd said, handing him a small handheld, and a map. "The handheld is called the Game Boy Horror and you may use this to contact me, and a map of the mansion."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you," Luigi said, cautiously heading out of the steel house./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good Luck," E. Gadd called. "Remember to come back after you catch a ghost."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span id="docs-internal-guid-420cad3c-7def-8f2c-bbc7-24012c1fbc88"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Okay," and with that he headed on his own to the haunted mansion./span/span/p 


End file.
